Welcome To Hogwarts
by ElementalQuidditch
Summary: What if instead of being demigods, the Seven were wizards who were accepted at the age of eleven to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Though instead of separate adventures, they get one adventure with double the danger. This time however, will they be able to survive or will they all rue the day they got their acceptance letter? Rated T to be on the safe side.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership over the world or characters of Percy Jackson or Harry Potter which is trademarked by Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling respectively. I do however own and claim ownership over my original storyline.

Note: For the purpose of this story, I am going to say that Nico's is two years younger than the Seven. If that isn't the actual age difference, then I apologize and if anyone knows the actual age gap please let me know. Also, I'm going to say that Sally was married to Percy's father, Beryl Grace was married to Thalia and Jason's father and Maria d'Angelo was married to Bianca and Nico's father. Plus I'm going to say that Thalia and Jason only have a two year age difference and Thalia and Bianca are the same age.

 **Chapter One**

"Percy! Give me back my toy." Nico whined as Percy started waving the action figure in front of his cousin.

"Why? It's just a stupid toy!" Percy debated as he tossed it in the air before catching it with one hand.

"Percy, just give him the stupid toy!" Jason said from the swing.

"Fine, but see even Jason thinks it's stupid." Percy said handing the pale boy his toy back.

Jason opened his mouth to defend himself before seeing two owls swoop and dive up and down.

"Hey Perce, didn't Miss Rush say something about owls only coming out at night." Jason asked as he saw the owls start to turn in mid-air.

"Yah, why?" Percy asked looking towards where Jason's gaze was.

"Whoa, is it just me or are they heading towards us?" Percy questioned as the two owls started lightly settling on the ground.

"No, I see it too," Nico said eagerly wanting to be a part of this conversation.

"What are they doing?" Jason said getting up walking towards Nico and Percy.

"They're landing," Percy said in bewilderment as the owl landed right in front of him.

"They have a letter too," Jason said as the owl dropped a letter at his feet before slightly backing up.

"Why didn't I get one?" Nico whined in despair as the two owls flew away while his cousins cautiously approached the letters.

"WATCH OUT!" Jason screamed tackling Percy backwards as a cat landed on its four paws where Percy was just momentarily.

They got up shaking while they watched silver mist swirl around the cat as it transformed into a woman.

Percy was still shaken up but could see an old lady with black hair and an amused look on her face.

"Fast reflexes too," the woman said as she looked the two boys over.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Percy said watching Nico carefully maneuver to where the two boys were standing.

"Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said as she watched their faces turn from fear into confusion.

"Percy, Jason, Nico, who are you talking to?" Sally Jackson asked her son and nephews as she walked out of the house and into her backyard.

She kept walking until she stood beside the boys and directly in front of McGonagall. She looked pointedly at the boys but none knew how to explain who the woman in front of them.

"Ahh an adult, finally. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now I am here to inform you th-" She started.

"Excuse me, did you say witchcraft and wizardry?" Sally asked now fully aware of the implications of McGonagall's words.

"Yes I did," She said before sighing at Sally's disbelieving face in front of her.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said as the letters floated up and landed in her hand.

She looked towards the faces in front of her. Now Sally's face showed shock while the eleven year olds and the one nine year old were amazed.

"Now, can we discuss this inside?" Minerva suggested kindly watching Sally quickly recover.

"Yes of course, come on boys." She said as she headed inside.

"Paul, can you come down here for a minute?" She called up the stairs.

"In a minute." He responded.

"NOW Paul!" She said slightly forceful as she watched her husband walk down the stairs.

Sally looked back towards Percy, Jason and Nico. While she was always the legal guardian of Percy as she was his mother and Percy's father was well M.I.A., she wasn't always the legal guardian of Thalia, Jason, Bianca and Nico.

She started off as the guardian of Bianca and Nico, when they were at the young age of nine and five respectively. Since their mother died at the hands of a murderer, their father (brother-in-law) had deemed himself unfit and left them in the care of her and her husband while providing money to help pay for their education and occasionally dropping by.

Now Thalia and Jason however were a completely different. After their father left Beryl, she had completely fallen off the deep end and surrounded herself with wine. In fact she went out and gotten herself so drunk, that it had become a daily habit for Sally to find Thalia holding Jason's hand in front of their house in the middle of the night. Though it was only this year when Beryl gotten herself killed, that Sally had finally insisted that they stay there permanently as she had always treated them as her own.

There weren't even any legal issues with Bianca and Nico's father as he knew that he wasn't capable of taking care of his children but still gave support to Sally and Paul. However Thalia and Jason took a little more tweaking as while she was labeled as their legal guardian the father had to be taken into consideration. It turned out that he was planning on cooling off for a while and then coming back according to his friend who he contacted, before he died in a car accident a while ago. While it was tragic, Sally ended up getting full custody of Thalia and Jason.

"What is it Sally?" Paul questioned suddenly noticing the stern woman in his living room.

"This is Minerva McGonagall, from a school for witches and wizards," she said as she gestured for everyone to sit in the living room.

"I assume I don't have to redo the demonstration for you Mr. Blofis?" McGonagall said as she looked at Paul, recognition slowly appearing in her eyes.

"No of course not, professor." He said looking sheepishly at his old professor.

"So this is the school you used to go to isn't it? I thought I recognized the name." Sally muttered thoughtfully.

"Yes, Mr. Blofis here is a true Hufflepuff." McGonagall said looking proudly at her old student.

"So seeing as you have two letters, I presume they're for both Percy and Jason, is that correct professor?" Paul asked as he looked at his old professor.

"That's right, so does this mean both boys will be attending?" McGonagall responded to Paul while asking the question.

"I'm all for it, what do you think Sally?" Paul asked his wife.

"Well as I recall from all of your stories, Hogwarts was a truly magnificent place to study even, if it was for seven years. Plus now that Vol- I mean He Who Must Not Be Named is gone, I see no reason why not. If the boys want to go, I am more than willing to let them go. What do you say boys, would you like to go to that magic school?" Sally asked Percy and Jason who both looked ecstatic.

"YES!" They yelled at the same time smiling as they looked at an amused Minerva.

"Well in that case here are your letters and we'll see you at Kings Cross on September first along with Miss Grace and Miss d'Angelo as always Paul. Good day to all of you and I'll see you at Hogwarts Mr. Grace and Jackson." McGonagall said giving Sally both letters before apparating out of there.

"WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS! WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Jason and Percy yelled while Nico looked incredibly peeved at both of his cousins.

"Wait a minute, you KNEW Thalia and Bianca were at HOGWARTS and you didn't tell me!" Sally exploded at Paul who started to retreat and go into hiding.

 **One Week Later**

"Hades," Sally acknowledged as she smiled fondly at her brother-in-law who gave her a hug.

"Sally," Hades responded as he looked amused at Paul who was still cowering.

"Paul, how have you been?" Hades asked holding back a laugh as Sally shot her husband a look worthy of a dementor.

"Ahh, well I truly do apologize for not telling you of where Thalia and Bianca were going to school, but I honestly thought you already knew," he chuckled.

"It's not your fault Hades." Sally smiled at him, still glaring at Paul.

"Daddy, why can't I go to Hogwarts?" Nico asked pulling on his father's shirt.

"You're not old enough Nico," his father responded kindly as they walked into Gringotts.

"Aunt Sally, why do we have to wait?" Jason asked impatiently before Thalia jabbed him in the arm with his elbow.

"Because we have to and trust me, it'll be worth it." Thalia replied before her aunt could respond.

Percy looked like he was about to fight against Thalia's word but saw the look on her face and quickly shut up.

"Well come on then," Bianca said pushing Jason and Percy towards the entrance to Gringotts.

"Can I help you?" The goblin questioned as he looked up at the group of people in front of him.

"Yes, I'd like to open vault number 283 and 285." Hades said taking the key out of his pocket and sliding it on the counter while Paul handed his key to the goblins.

"Very well, all of you?' The goblin questioned.

"Yes," Hades said curtly.

"As you wish, I am Ragnok by the way." Ragnok said as he led them through the door.

There was one cart there but it instantly expanded to fit all of them. Ragnok took the front along with Jason, Percy and Nico. Bianca and Thalia looked annoyed but begrudgingly sat behind them while Sally, Paul and Hades took the very back.

"Hold on," He commanded as the cart started moving slowly at first.

After about three seconds the cart abruptly sped up to the delight of Percy, Jason and Nico. It went all the way up and was about to go into a dive. Bianco grabbed Thalia's hand and squeezed it, knowing of her deadly fear of heights.

It waited a moment before it rocketed downhill and went into a sharp right. It was speeding for about fifteen seconds before coming to an abrupt stop in front of a vault.

The goblin took the key and unlocked the vault. Inside was a vault completely filled with several bags. Hades smiled and took two bags, keeping one for himself and giving the other to Bianca.

"Everyone get in, it'll only be a moment before we get to the other vault." Ragnok said.

True to his word, it only took a few seconds before they reached the final vault. Ragnok took the key and opened the vault. Inside were hundreds of gold, silver and bronze coins.

Paul looked around sheepishly as he grabbed his bag and stuffed a bunch of coins in that one bag.

" _Now,_ we can go," Thalia said as they got back into the cart speeding to the entrance.

Thalia and Bianca practically jumped out while Nico, Percy and Jason reluctantly got out of the cart.

"So it says here that you each need, three black robes, one black hat, one pair of protective gloves, one winter cloak. Eight books, a wand, a cauldron, one set glass, one telescope, and one set of brass scales. And Thalia needs eight books. So where do we start?" Sally asked after looking over all three lists.

"We'll start at Ollivander's of course," Paul said ecstatic.

"I'll take Bianca and Nico, we'll meet up her in about three hours. How does that sound?" Hades asked.

"Perfect," Sally replied.

Percy and Jason were taking in the sights of Diagon Alley with wide eyes while following Thalia and Paul.

They reached an old door that looked nothing like the magnificent wand shop Thalia had told them all about.

"You'll see," Thalia said giving them a knowing look.

They entered the door and were greeted by a man who looked rather old.

"Mr. Blofis, it's been a while, about three years I believe since I saw you last. Ahh Thalia, how's your wand been working for you?" the man asked.

"Perfectly Mister Ollivander," Thalia replied flashing a smile towards the man.

"Now, who's getting a wand today?" He-no Ollivander asked looking around at the crowd in front of him.

"That would be these two," Paul said pushing a very reluctant Percy and Jason forward towards the Ollivander.

"Ahh, this ought to be interesting, who's going first?" He asked looking between Percy and Jason.

The two boys looked at each other having a mental argument until it seems Percy lost as he stepped forward.

"That would be me, sir," Percy said bracing himself.

"Ahh, Mr Jackson, are you right handed or left?" He asked clearly trying to relieve Percy of his anxiety.

"Err right sir." He said confused as Ollivander examined his hand.

"Ah, let's try this one. Oak with unicorn hair." He said uncovering a box and handing it to Percy.

Percy awkwardly took the wand in his hand held it. Ollivander grabbed it out of his hand and gave him another one.

"This should work, it's a mahogany wand with a phoenix feather." He said pressing the wand into his hand.

Percy looked at the wand and twirled it, seeing tiny sparks fly out of the wand. He felt rather proud of his accomplishment before the wand was taken away from him.

"What about this, chestnut with a mermaid scale." He said giving Percy a wand.

Percy twirled it and saw a bright blue light burst out of it and hit the ceiling.

"Brilliant, there's your wand, good for defence against the dark arts. That'll be seven Galleons please." Ollivanders said clapping.

"Here you go, now for Jason." Paul said putting seven gold coins into Ollivander's palm.

"Mr. Grace, now let's try a wand kind of like your sister, willow but with a dragon heartstring." Ollivander said grabbing another wand for Jason.

Jason took the wand twirling it getting absolutely no spark out of it.

"No, no, what about walnut wand with a Hippogriff feather?" Ollivander muttered grabbing the wand and pressing it into Jason's hand.

Jason tried it and got a brilliant flash of grey light which like Percy's hit the ceiling.

"Perfect! Oddly enough that's perfect for defence against the dark arts as well!" Ollivander muttered gazing at the two boys.

"Thanks, here's your money." Paul said handing seven more Galleons into Ollivander's hand.

"No worries, good bye children. Nice seeing you again Paul." Ollivander called as they all sent good byes back to him as they left the shop.

 **There we go, the first chapter is over. So Percy and Jason are going to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione in the next chapter so let me know what you think.**


End file.
